


Happy Ever After

by Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction
Summary: Robb and his wife have been trying to have a child for a while with no luck. They decide to give it one more try. That try turns into three babies.





	Happy Ever After

This is a request I will not say by who for protection of there privacy.

You laid in bed next to your husband. “It is ok love,” He soothed. “No my wolf it is not ok it has been two years since we wed and I have yet to give you a child nevertheless an heir not only that I know how badly we both want a child,” You sob. He ran his hand up and down your back. “The heir thing doesn’t matter Bran will get Winterfell if I don’t conceive an heir, oh well and as for a child to love let us try one more time just one more and if it doesn’t work we can adopt a child or children from the orphanage in Wintertown,” Robb vowed. “One more time,” You agree. Robb Stark leaned down and kissed you.

You and Robb got married two years ago when you were sixteen. Robb and you always wanted a big family and wasted no time trying to conceive a babe but two years later you were still childless. It killed you but Robb being the husband he was always comforted you and never showed how upset he was. You knew how upset it made him but tried not to show it. Yet now he made an agreement with you that you would adopt a child or children after trying one more time. You both knew the orphans would never be considered heir to Winterfell but you and Robb just wanted a family to love. You and your husband couldn’t be happier at the sight of a family in mind.

You began to grow ill and had missed your moons blood two moons in a row. Your feet had swelled and your clothes began to tighten. Robb noticed this change as well. You both knew it was a sign of pregnancy but neither wanted to get your hopes up just in case. “Love let us go to the healers,” Robb suggested wanting the confirmation. “Robb what if I am not pregnant what if it was what the master called it last time a hysterical pregnancy what if it is one of those again,” You confide. Your husband sat next to you on the bed as he wrapped his arms around you. “If you, not a pregnant then we will adopt but we should get the yes or no before we began the process,” Robb eases your mind. “Ok let us go my wolf,” You agree taking your husband’s hand as he led you down the hall to the healer’s chambers. Robb knocked on the door before looking down at you with a soft smile. The master opened the door looked shocked to see you two. “My Lord My lady is everything all right,” The healer asked confusion written on his features. “I think we have finally conceived My lady wife has not bled in two moons her clothes have become tighter her feet are swollen and she is ill most mornings some evenings but mostly in the morning,” Robb explained rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. “That is splendid come right in I will just check a few things and make sure,” The master explained motioning you and your lover into his quarters. The master ran plenty of tests and when he finished the last test he gave you and Robb a gigantic smile. “Congratulations Lord and Lady Stark the gods have blessed you,” The healer congratulates before saying, “I am sure you two lovebirds would like a moment alone I will be outside.” “Robb it is happening we are having a babe can you believe it,” You squeal throwing your arms around his neck. The young wolf lifted you off the ground burying his neck in the crook of your neck and spun you around in glee. When you pulled away you saw the biggest smile ever placed perfectly on the future lord of Winterfells face. The man you loves eyes glossed over with happy tears. “It is finally happening my happy ever after with the woman I love and our wolf pups,” Robb says happily. “I love you Robb stark,” You proclaim. “I love you Y/N Stark,” Robb confesses. He brought the palms of his hands to your cheeks that were streaked with your happy tears and pressed his rough lips against your soft ones.

You giggled as your husband placed kisses up and down your neck and jaw before shifting to kissing all over your face. “Robb,” You pant through giggles. “How is our little babe,” Robb asked kissing your stomach. “The same as he was five minutes ago just fine,” You tease. “I am just trying to take care of our little boy or little girl or maybe both,” Robb says with a playful pout as he hovered over you. You brought your hand up to caress his cheek. “Yes and you have my big strong fierce protective wolf,” You poke fun at Robb. He smiles down at you in adoration.

From the moment you both found out about your pregnancy Robb was by your side every moment he could be. Your husband was making sure you were stress-free and rested. He made sure you were eating and drinking properly as well as walking with you anytime you complained of needing sun or to stretch your legs. The young wolf helped with anything and everything you needed or wanted. Sometimes he was overbearing but for the most part, you found it sweet. Your husband's devotion to you and your unborn child only made you adore him more and fall even deeper in love with him.

You were standing in the courtyard watching Robb and Jon spar much to Eddard starks eldest son’s dismay. When you felt a sharp pain in your lower abdomen and lower back. You gripped your stomach in your hands as you doubled over in pain. Both of the wolves head shot in your direction. You felt a wetness rundown your legs as you looked down and saw a puddle of a water-like substance. You gasped. “Robb the baby is coming,” You tell him fear in your eyes. “Jon can you grab a master and tell our family,” Robb orders Jon before looking at you and saying, “Come on love lets get you to our chambers.” You waddled to your chambers Robbs hand steadily keeping you pressed into his side. When he got to the wooden door he opened it roughly making it hit the stone wall. He picked you up bridal style carrying you to your shared bed. He moved his pillows to lay under you so you were propped up. He covered you up to make sure you were warm and comfortable. “Do you need anything love anything at all,” He asked? “I am fine,” You say breath catching as another wave of pain hits. You groaned. “Are you okay,” Robb asked worriedly? “As okay as I can be for getting ready to push a person out of me,” You reassure trying to lighten the mood. The young wolf paced back and forth before growling, “Where is the healer?” just then the plump old man came waddling in the room followed by a few women known to be wet nurses. You gave them a small smile as Robb sighed, “Finally.” “I apologize for the wait Lord and Lady Stark,” The master apologized before looking at Robb, “My lord it is time for you to leave,” The healer stated. “Leave what do you mean leave,” Robb growled is stark temper showing through. “I am afraid it is not proper for the father to be in the room while his wife is in labor or giving birth,” The old man tried to explain. “I WILL NOT LEAVE MY WIVES SIDE DO YOU UNDERSTAND MASTER I WILL BE HERE FOR HER EVERY STEP OF THE WAY PROPER OT NOT,” Robb yelled. “very well my lord,” The healer accepted before nodding to one of the wet nurses to close the door. Your labor was long and full of terrible pain but soon enough you brought not one but their wolf pups into the world each howling louder than the last. In a state of exhaustion after the last babe was birthed you past out.

You woke your body still thick with sweat nightdress that you stripped down to sticking to your skin. You rolled over to see your husband standing over three cribs cooing at your children. Robb heard the shift of your weight on the mattress and snapped his head to see you. “Your up,” Your lover says cheerfully. “It would assume so,” You speak playfully. “Would you like to meet our babes,” Robb asked? “I wouldn’t want anything else at this moment,” You admit. Robb lifted a blanketed babe from the second crib before slowly walking over to you and carefully setting it in your arms. He walked back over and picked up both babes form the first and third cribs walking over and softly sitting next to you. You studied all three babes. The one in your arm had one icy blue eye and one hazel eye while the two that were in his both had your husband's icy blue eyes. “We have two wolves and a she-wolf,” Robb announces looking at you as you adored the daughter in your arms. Robb set the two boys down and you set your daughter down next to her brothers. “What shall we name them,” Robb asked rubbing your back. “We should name our eldest after you,” You suggest. “I like it,” He raved before leaning down to your sun that had laid in the first crib and cooed, “Robb of House Stark second of his name the heir to Winterfell.” “What do you want to name our youngest name to be,” You asked looking over at him. “Ned Theon,” He stated. You smiled down at your youngest child that laid between his older sister and brother. You kissed his head before whispering, “Ned Theon of House Stark first of his name.” “What about our daughter,” You both asked in unison completely hypnotized by the beauties in front of you. “I like Rose,” The Young Wolf says nonchalantly. “I think Caitlyn is beautiful,” You say. “Rose Catelyn of House Stark First of her name,” You and Robb say together.

You and The Young Wolf spent the rest of that night cuddle together watching your wolf pups realizing this was your Happy ever after.


End file.
